


Black Water

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Phil Takes Care Of Dan, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Dan's having one of his bad days





	Black Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For my dear friend Christy, I wrote this for her when she wasn't feeling her best.

The second he woke up that morning Dan knew it was going to be one of those days. His mind was blank and his whole body felt numb and empty. There was no sadness but there also was no joy. It was like there was a black hole inside him slowly consuming him from the inside out.

 

Over the years he had gotten a pretty good handle on his depression but sometimes an attack would come on and he'd become almost catatonic. Refusing to get up ignoring the gentle pleas from Phil to eat. Some days not even mustering up enough strength to even speak. He didn't have these days often but when he did he knew it scared Phil. But in his current state thoughts of Phil weren't even on his mind. He simply just stared blankly at the wall in front of him lost in his thoughts.

 

Phil clicked finish on the video he was editing. He slowly stretched his long arms over his head. He glanced down at his phone and frowned. It was nearly noon and he hadn't heard Dan get out of bed yet. It was particularly strange as him and Dan kept pretty weird schedules but normally he would be up by now. 

 

Phil padded his way across the hall to their bedroom and lightly knocked on the door. 

“Dan?" He whispered as he opened the door. He didn't receive an answer. He quietly made his way over in the dark to Dan's side of the bed.

“Dan?" He asked noticing that Dan was indeed not sleeping.

 

Dan's eyes didn't move as Phil knelt down in Front of him. “Bear are you ok?" 

Dan's eyes stared straight through him not even registering Phil's presence.

 

“It's one of those days huh?" He whispered brushing a stray curl out of Dan's eye.

 

Dan didn't move as Phil pulled the blankets back up over him. Phil sighed softly as he kissed Dan on the forehead, “Don't worry bear I'll take care of you."

~~~~~  
  


The next week was a difficult one for both of them. Dan continued to lay in bed not speaking or even registering Phil being there. But on the second day, Phil did manage to get him to eat a slice of toast. Dan's eyes were still glazed and vacant but getting him to eat was a small victory for Phil. On the fourth day, Dan got out of bed and was able to make it to the lounge where he then collapsed and stayed there all day. But at least he was out of bed Phil thought to himself. 

 

Over the fifth and six days the stare in Dan's eyes became less and less vacant, he was slowly coming back to himself. But still, he didn't speak, not a single word. Instead, he had taken to writing things down on a piece of paper. It never was much just a few short words here and there like “hungry, toast please?" Or “wanna watch an anime?" But still, Phil smiled every time Dan would pass him a piece of paper because it meant that Dan was slowly come back. 

 

It had been a week and a half and Dan was pretty much back to his normal self he was now writing complete sentences out on paper but still he refused to speak. At first, it had worried and quite frankly scared Phil because nothing like this had ever happened before. Dan always started talking again when he came out of an episode of depression. But not wanting to upset or push him Phil smiled and just filled the silence up with his own mindless chatter. 

 

Currently, they were wrapped up and snuggled up on the sofa watching some movie that Phil couldn't remember the name to. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't even hear Dan speak the first time. But the second time he was pulled from his thoughts, “what?" He asked his heart leaping slightly. 

 

" Thank you “ Dan whispered looking up at him. Phil stared in awe at the brown orbs of the boy beside him before he smiled, “Your welcome bear. You know I would take care of you and love you no matter what.” 

 

Grabbing the notebook on the coffee table In Front of him Dan hurriedly scribbled something and handed it to Phil. Phil glanced down at it and smiled sadly. “Of course love." He whispered as he stared at the words on the page, “would you still love me even if I never spoke again?" 

 

Just the thought of Dan thinking he wouldn't ever love him for any reason broke Phil's heart. He pulled Dan's body closer to him and whisper into his hair, “I'll love you no matter, Dan. You could not speak to me ever again and it wouldn't stop me from loving you.”

 

Dan pulled away slightly and scribbled something else down handing it to Phil again. 

“I love you too". Phil said glancing down at the same words Dan had just wrote to him. He smiled and lent down and kissed his head “Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell me what you think at glitterrhowell.tumblr.com :D  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
